Summer Love
by ashlee-nicole96
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are best friends. Emmett and edward, alice's bro, are best friends. what happens when they all end up spending the entire summer with each other, and new friend asper whitlock? will drama unfold? r&r please! my first fanfic :
1. chapter one

Chapter one.

BPOV

"Bellllla!" Alice called to me from my front door. I sighed, Alice wanted to do something. I could only hope it wasn't shopping.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, somewhat reluctantly.

"Gosh, Bella. Could you sound any more excited? Well, for you information Bella, we have plans tonight." She told me.

I raised my eyebrow, though I wasn't really that surprised. It was Alice we were talking about. "Oh, really? And what are we doing?" Alice smirked.

" You, Rose, Em, Edward, and Edward and Emmett's new friend Jasper something, and I, are all going to hang tonight!" she exclaimed, all in one breath.

I just stared at her. Part of me didn't want to go, but I kind of did. Mostly because Rose and Em had been away all summer; Edward, had been at a private school for all of high school. Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale were the best friends I could have ever asked for. I'd known Alice since I was four and Rosalie since I was eight. We've all been best friends since then. Emmett was best friends with Alice's twin brother Edward. Emmett was also dating Rosalie. They'd been going out since sophomore year. It was now senior year.

Pretending to think a minute, leaving her in agony, I said slowly "….hmm..sure I'll go. Why not?" At that, she started jumping up and down. It took me a good 5 minutes to calm her down.

"Great. We're going to a restaurant., then back to my house." she said, once she finally calmed down. I nodded as she started to pick out my outfit. She already had hers on, of course.

"Oh, Bella? My parents are leaving me and Edward at home alone for the whole summer. Well, most of it. But I want you and Rosie and Em to stay with us. My parents won't mind." she said really fast. I thought that over. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind…

I paused again, for dramatic affect. "Sure," I agreed. Then she started to squeal and I started to laugh. She started doing my make up and hair. She curled my hair until I had smooth, bouncy curls. She pinned my bangs to the top of my head. Next she put a light layer of eyeliner on my eyes, light purple eye shadow, and then shiny lip-gloss. I looked in the mirror. She did a really good job. Of course it was Alice but still. She had…. dare I admit it, but she made me look _pretty_.

"Wow, Alice. This is, this is, thanks!" I breathed. She just smiled and threw some clothes at me.

'Put those on." she ordered me.

I put on my outfit. I had on purple skinny jeans, then a tight yellow tank top. I put a white, cover up, see through type, over the tank top. It looked sophisticated. I grinned at Alice, actually quite pleased with her choice. I looked her up and down. She was in a long, flowy shirt, pink, and jeans and flip flops. Then, Alice threw me some converse to put on. Then we headed out.

Alice and I got into her yellow Porsche and I immediately started blaring the radio. I put in a Burnt CD I had made that morning. The first song was 'Here in Your Arms' by Hellogoodbye. We started singing. It went on like that until we pulled up at the front entrance to some restaurant in Port Angeles. I got out.

We saw Emmett's big jeep, then a white mustang next to it. Alice and I ran to Emmett and Rosalie. We squealed and hugged each other until I was suddenly lifted into the air by Emmet.

'Em…can't…breathe…." I choked out.

He set me down, and we both laughed. I got a good look at Rosie and Em. Emmett was so much more tanned and muscular. He had dark brown curly hair, and dark, dark brown eyes. They sparkled with amusement. He had been like this since I met him, back when I was ten. He loved to work out, he claimed it got the ladies. He seemed intimidating, but really, he was just a big teddy bear.

Next I looked at Rosie. She was so tall and graceful, looking at her sometimes made my stomach hurt at her beauty. Her blonde hair flowed elegantly down her back and it always seemed so beautiful, shiny, soft, and elegant. She was wearing ripped up jeans with a cute shirt and flip flops and with her body, she made it look like a runway outfit. Her eyes were a sparkling, stunning blue. They were also filled with the confidence I knew she showed off. She had been so confident and beautiful as we were growing up. She has never changed. Even as I looked at Alice, I realized we had all changed only slightly changed over the years.

Alice still had the short, black hair and green eyes. She still wore her hair in spikes over her head. And of course, she still had her amazing fashion sense. Not just with clothes, make up too. I can't remember all of the times Alice has tried to or has given me a make over. And then of course, there is her twin brother, Edward.

I remembered Edward, he was the kind of person you just can't forget. I'd be willing to bet he hadn't changed either. He had always been a quiet kid. He had brown hair, and green eyes like Alice. He had worn glasses. He was all into piano and stuff like that. Kind of a dork in my opinion. But he was always very, very sweet. When I was a kid, he was always polite to me. He never dated, either. I wasn't sure why. Just never did. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard talking. Whoever it was, he had just gotten out of that white mustang. He had blonde hair, and clear GREEN eyes. He seemed like a very calming and relaxed person. I immediately was thrown into the conversation.

"And this, Jasper, is little Bells." Emmett grinned down at me. I glared up at him. I wasn't _that_ little…

"Nice to meet you Bella." Jasper said quietly. Emmett introduced him to Alice. They both stared into each others eyes, until Emmett, being stupid, cleared his throat. I wanted to smack him. Luckily, Rosalie did. I noticed Jasper smiled slightly at Alice, and tipped his head like a true southern gentleman.

She giggled and blushed. No way! Alice blushed! She never blushes! I giggled quietly. I turned to rose to see her smiling widely. Alice unwillingly tore her eyes from Jasper to look at me and Rosie. Her eyes were sparkling. We'd definitely be talking about this later. Suddenly, a silver Volvo pulled into a parking spot next to Alice and I. I didn't turn to see who it was. I was talking to Rose about her summer. Suddenly I heard Alice yell, "Edward! Why are you late?"

I laughed and turned to face him, to greet him. As soon as my eyes hit his face, I was shocked into silence. Edward was so much more different. His hair was not just brown, but bronze. It had this nice windswept look to it. His eyes were not exactly like Alice's. His emerald green eyes shone out like stars. He smiled at me with the most gorgeous crooked smile I had ever seen.

'Hello, Bella." he said to me.

"H-hey Edward." I managed to get out. Faintly I heard Alice and Rosalie giggling. I'd get them for it later. I barely noticed as Rose and Em locked arms and walked inside. I saw Jasper put his arm around her waist to lead her in. Edward put his hand on the small of my back to escort me inside. I started to blush. Of course. I blushed even more as he pulled out my chair for me, and continued to stare at me. I looked at the table, smiling. Then the waitress came over.

"Hello, my name is Lauren, I'll be you waitress. Need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said this all like it was a routine and she was just waiting for her shift to end. Then her eyes fell on Edward and I swear, her mouth should have dropped for the look she gave him.

"Yes, _anything_ at all. I'll provide it." she said, as she winked at Edward and I suddenly felt the urge to slap her. I wasn't sure why; I think it was possible that I was mad because she was directing that at Edward. I was losing my mind. Was I jealous? No…that couldn't be it.

We ordered. Small talk broke out amongst everyone. Well, Alice and Jasper were whispering quietly to each other, and Rose was complaining about her food. Typical Rose. Em was talking to her about his car. Then, Edward stared talking to me.

"So, I guess I'm not such a nerdy little kid anymore, huh?" he laughed, smirking slightly.

"Definitely not." I assured him.

"You still a klutz then, Bella?" he asked, snickering. I had always been the klutzy child, I could barely stand on my own two feet. And I was famous for it…everyone used to joke that they could bottle up my klutziness and have a deadly weapon.

"Yes, Edward, thanks for pointing that out." I told him sarcastically. He laughed quietly. Loved the sound. It was melodic.

"So, what're your hobbies?" I asked him. Then we kept talking from there. Soon, one of the questions caught me off guard.

"So, does any ungrateful guy have your heart?" he asked nonchalantly.

I nearly choked on the water. "Um….no…why do you ask it like that, Edward?"

"Oh. Well I couldn't really think of a guy that deserves to date you." he said, and then grinned. I noticed his cheeks barely tinted pink. My face was bright red.

All too soon, it was time to leave. I stared towards Alice's car. She stopped me.

"Bells, me and Jazz are going in there." Slightly confused, I started towards Rose's car.

"Nope. I'm taking jasper's car, alone, and Em is taking the jeep, alone. Ali and my idea. You ride with Edward." she told me smugly. I groaned, they had set me up. I slowly headed towards Edward's car. I climbed into the passenger seat, and filled him in. He chuckled lightly and I was glad. I didn't want him upset or something. Trying to make myself comfortable, I turned the heat on. I slowly felt my mind drift off…..

_Flashback. _

_I waited as Alice showed me her family. I was really excited, I had never met her family before. She had saved what she said 'the best for last'. She went to show me her brother, Edward. He came to greet me. He was dorky. Glasses short, thin. He started to talk about something I couldn't understand. Then he left. Nerd, was my first impression. Alice gave both of us a look and then muttered something under her breathe that sounded like time…_

_End of flashback. _

_New flashback, (12 yrs old)_

_Jessica was getting closer to me. She screamed at me. Then she slapped me. Next thing I knew, Edward was standing in front of me, facing her. _

"_Don't touch her again. Ever." he growled. Jess gave a squeak and scampered out of there. He turned and smiled at me. _

"_You okay?" he asked me in a gentle tone. "Mhmm." I said, suddenly comforted by him. He leaned over and gave me a hug. It was like that throughout middle school. He was a god friend of mine. Then he started at a different school in high school._

_End of flashback. _

I jerked back into reality when I realized we were at the Cullen house. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to climb out. Edward was suddenly at my door, opening my door and helping me out. I smile, mumbled thanks, and blushed. He led me inside.

Emmett and Rose went and sat in the love seat, and Jasper went to sit in the recliner. Alice sat in his lap. She grinned up at him. So I chose a movie, put it in, then sat on the couch. Edward sat right next to me. Like, super close.

As the movie started, I realized that I was cold. I grabbed he blanket on the end of the couch. As I reached for it, Edward noticed what I wanted and grabbed for it too. As we both leaned to get the blanket, our hands brushed. As soon as I felt his touch, a jolt of electricity shot through my hand. Surprised, I pulled my hand back quickly. I immediately blushed a deep red, hoping he didn't notice. He apparently didn't and proceeded to put the blanket over both of us.

I looked around the room, drinking in the scene. Glancing over at Em and Rose, they were making out heavily. I turned to Ali and Jasper. She was looking at him, and he her. He looked at her so adoringly, so lovingly. She pecked him on the lips. He smiled lazily. I sighed. I wanted to have someone look at me that way. Edward must have heard my sigh, because he looked at me, confused. I just shook my head, slightly embarrassed.

Pretty soon the movie was over. I headed to Ali's room, as did Rose and Alice. We started talking about Alice and Jasper. The things she said about him made my heart hurt. I wanted someone like Alice now had. She declared that 'Jazzy' and she were dating. I smiled. Then, the smile quickly fell from my face as I realized that they had just asked me about my feelings for Edward. They had noticed me looking at him. Great.

"Well, he's nice. And incredibly sweet. Altogether different from the dork I knew before," I laughed. Alice looked at me like she knew I wasn't telling her everything. She stared for a moment.

"Now what do you really think?" she asked.

I grinned, there wasn't any way to get passed Alice. "He's perfect. I like him a lot, already. Well, not a lot, but a little bit. He was really nice." I gushed until we all fell asleep.

---

I had woken up at some point in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock. Four thirty. My throat was dry, so I headed to the kitchen. I knew it was a bad idea for the clumsiest person ever to try and walk down the stairs in darkness, but I tried anyway. And as predicted, I stumbled down the stairs. I felt myself fall, so I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. Instead, I felt two strong arms at my waist, holding me up. I felt that electric shock and immediately knew who helped me.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his cool breath tickling my neck. I struggled to stand up right, my legs had just turned to jelly and my heart was about to leap out of my chest.

"Getting water." I said, blushing. I went and got it, with Edward right behind me. I had just put my cup in the sink, when I turned to fully look at Edward. I couldn't see him well though. I just said goodnight, and headed back to Alice's room. I thought I heard him mumble something about beauty, but I wasn't sure. I just went back to bed, and immediately fell asleep. I slept dreamlessly.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

EPOV

"Edward! You're home!" Esme screamed with glee. I smiled. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!" she said.

"Well, I just couldn't wait to get home to you guys. I started driving this morning." I told her. She grinned and embraced me with a big hug. My father Carlisle joined in too. Then Emmett came bounding down the stairs, and I swore he picked me up.

"Em put me down," I said, laughing. He boomed out laughter. "We missed you Eddie boy!" he exclaimed. I growled at him not to call me that.

"So, Edward. Alice wants you to come to dinner with me, Rose, Alice, my new friend Jasper, and Bella." Emmett told me.

"Sure, but who's Rose? And who's Jasper?" I asked him. I'd never heard either name. Then again, I had been away for four years. I had lived in Seattle, in a private school for all of high school.

"Well, I met Jasper when I went to France with Rose, for the first week of summer. I just got back yesterday. And Rosalie has been my girlfriend since sophomore year. She moved here right when you left." Emmett told me. He was smiling. Rosalie must make him happy. I was glad for him. "

So, Eddie, you got a girl?" Em asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Nope. The only girls in Seattle were the stuck up type." I said, grimacing. I had tried dating, but all the girls were rude and obnoxious.

I headed to my room to pack. Emmett followed me. A thought occurred to me, "Emmett, if you met Jasper in France, how is he here tonight?" I asked him.

"Oh. Because he just moved here." he stated.

"Oh." was all I said, before pushing him out of my room. I shut and locked the door. "I'm leaving! I'm going to pick up Rose! So you take your car, it's that restaurant in Port Angeles we always go to. Be there in about forty five minutes, or Alice will kill you." Em said through the door. Which reminded me…

"Where is Alice?" I asked him.

"Over at Bella's." he replied, then I heard the front door open and his car could be heard speeding down the street.

I finished unpacking, and headed into the shower. As I let the warm water relax me, I thought about how much I missed my family, how much I had missed the house. I thought, maybe, maybe there is a slight chance I'll move back down here for good.

When I was done showering, I wrapped a towel around my waist. I searched for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of dark, denim jeans, and a grey t-shirt. I grabbed a pair of tennis shoes, my jacket and wallet, and headed out. I got into my silver Volvo. I loved this car. I'd had it since I was 16. I started playing the radio. I soon had to stop at a gas station. I knew I'd be late, but I needed gas. So after I paid, I headed to the restaurant.

When I got there, I slid into a parking spot, and saw a group of about 5 people standing next to Emmett's jeep. I knew it was everyone I was meeting here, because I saw Emmett's huge form. He had a blonde chic at his side, who I could only assume was his girlfriend, Rosalie.

I of course knew who Alice was because I could make out her small frame and spiky dark hair. She was standing next to some blonde dude, and on her other side, was a dark haired girl. I assumed it was Bella.

I knew Bella very well. She and Alice had been best friends since they were four. Bella and I had gotten along very well. I had been a dork when she knew me though. She had sort of been one too, just not as much as I had. She used to be small, timid and shy. She was extremely clumsy. She had worn braces through middle school. Secretly, I had a crush on her throughout middle school. I never told anyone. When I moved, I got over it. So as walked up to them, I didn't really expect her to change so much.

"Edward! Why are you late?" Alice scolded me. I heard an adorable, tinkling laugh. I realized it had come from Bella. I smiled. She turned around to greet me. When I looked at her, I was lost for words. She was (there was no other word for it) beautiful. Like an angel. Her auburn hair was put in loose, sleek curls that hung on her shoulders. Her skin was a creamy white. Her eyes were a deep brown and seemed to go on forever. Her eyelashes were long, and they framed her eyes perfectly. Both of us seemed shocked into silence or something. I decided to speak first.

"Hello Bella." I said to her, smiling gently.

"H-hey Edward." she stuttered out. I heard Alice and Rosalie giggling, and I noticed Bella's eyes narrow a slight bit. I chuckled quietly to myself. I looked over Bella again, and as I did so, I saw Alice grin and nod to Rosalie. Then Emmett took Rosalie's hand, and led her inside. I saw Jasper tip his head to Alice, and offer his arm. He seemed okay. But soon Em and I would have a talk, to discuss our baby sister with Jasper.

Bella started to walk in, so I placed my hand on the small of her back to escort her. I saw her blush. Well, that's something that didn't change about her. I pulled out her char for her, once we got to the table. She blushed again, and sat down. I took a seat next to her. She looked at the table, smiling. I smiled too. Then the waitress came over.

"Hello, my name is Lauren, I'll be you waitress. Need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said in a tone that this was all like it was a routine and she was just waiting for her shift to end. We gave our orders. When she looked at me, her eyes widened and she looked at Bella, then back to me. She smiled,

"Yes, _anything_ at all. I'll provide it." she said, then winked at me, then walked off. I wanted to puke. I looked over at Bella. She was glaring at the direction Lauren just left. I held back a laugh. She looked, jealous. No, wait. She probably just didn't like the girl. Because Bella wouldn't be jealous, right? She had no reason to. We were just friends. Soon Alice and Jasper started whispering, and Rose started complaining about her food, and Emmett was saying something about a car.

"So, I guess I'm not such a nerdy little kid anymore, huh?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Definitely not." she told me

"You still a klutz then, Bella?" I asked her, and I couldn't help but snicker a bit. I used to say that if we could bottle up her klutziness we'd have a deadly weapon.

"Yes, Edward thanks for pointing that out." she told me sarcastically. Okay, so she was still sarcastic. I laughed.

"So, what're your hobbies?" she asked me. We kept talking from there.

I became curious, and before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "So, does any ungrateful guy have your heart?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt pretty embarrassed.

"No, but why do you ask it like that, Edward?" she asked, slightly red.

"Oh. Well I couldn't really think of a guy that deserves to date you." I admitted as I blushed a light shade of read. All too soon, it was time to leave. I saw Bella go towards Alice's car, Alice stopped and said something to her. Bella went to Rosalie, and Rosalie did the same thing as Alice. I got into my car. Bella turned around, glaring at Ali and Rose. I laughed. She came to my car and got in. I looked at her in confusion, though I had a small idea on what was going on.

"They said I have to ride with you." she told me. I chuckled. _Remind me to thank them_, I thought.

She turned the heat on, and then looked off out the window. I was having flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_I was playing a song on the piano. I had just found out I liked Bella. I let the music flow from my fingers. I wrote this song for Bella. Suddenly, I heard Bella. "Edward, that was, beautiful." she said. She smiled. I grinned. If only she knew who had inspired it…_

_End of flashback_

_Flash back, number two. 12 years old. _

_Jessica was getting closer to Bella. She screamed at her. Then Jessica slapped her. I decided to intrude. I stood in front of Bella, facing Jessica. _

"_Don't touch her again. Ever." i growled. Jess gave a squeak and scampered out of there. I turned and smiled at Bella. _

"_You okay?" I asked me in a gentle tone._

"_Mhmm." she mumbled quietly. I leaned over and gave her a hug. It was like that throughout middle school. She was a god friend of mine. Then I started at a different school in high school…_

_End of flashback. _

I realized we were home. Bella seemed to snap out of a trance. I hopped out and ran to her door and opened it for her. She smiled, blushed, and mumbled her thanks. I led hr to the living room.

Emmett and Rose went and sat in the love seat, and Jasper went to sit in the recliner. Alice sat in his lap. She grinned up at him. So Bella chose a movie, put it in, and then sat on the couch. I sat down right next to her. As close as I could get. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

As the movie started, she shivered. I saw her reach out for the blanket. Realizing what she was grabbing for, I reached out to get it for her. Our hands brushed. As soon as they did, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me. She jerked her hand back. She had to of felt it too then. What did it mean? I shrugged it off. I took the blanket, and draped it over the both of us.

Soon, she looked around. She winced, slightly grossed out, as she saw Emmett and Rosalie making out. Then she looked over at Alice and Jasper. They were looking intently into each others eyes. You could see they both were full of love. Alice pecked Jasper on the lips.

Bella sighed. I looked at her in confusion.. She just shook her head, indicating it was nothing. Once again, I waved it off and we turned back to the movie.

Sooner than I wanted to, I had to get up. The movie was over. I said goodnight to everyone, ad headed to my room. Slowly I drifted off to sleep. I knew my dreams would be full of Bella, so I welcomed them.

--

I woke up at some part in the early morning, because I heard a door open. I headed out to see who it was. Bella. I saw her stumble on the stairs. I reached out to catch her. I felt that spark again. I noticed she was blushing, though it was hard in the dark.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, my breath tickling her neck.

"Getting water." she replied. She smiled at me beautifully. I hoped she couldn't hear my heart threatening to explode out of my chest. I followed her, watching her drink her water. She looked over at me,

"Goodnight." she whispered. "You are so beautiful," I mumbled under my breath. She went into Alice's room. I went to mine. I fell asleep, dreamlessly this time.


	3. Chapter three

_**AN: HERE'S CHAPTER 3. I TINK ITS REALLY GOOD, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. THANKS. **_

**_OH, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY BETA READER. :)_**

_**THUNDER STORM**_

_**Summer love**_

_**BPOV**_

Alice dropped me off at my house in the morning so I could pack for staying the summer at her place. She was going to be around my house at 5:30 pm to pick me up again.

I got home around 11:00 a.m. I walked inside.

"Bella! You're here!" my mother exclaimed, smiling at me.

"Um, yeah. Where are you going?" I asked my mom, after noticing the suitcases scattered around the living room.

She looked radiant. "Well, your dad and I are going on a cruise for 2 weeks to the Bahamas!" she exclaimed, the happiness radiating out of her. I smiled at her and told her I was happy for her. She just beamed at me.

"Go pack. We'll all go see a movie when your done." she told me and I did as she said. We had dinner and then saw a movie. We shopped some, but only for her, I hated shopping. We were doing it just to humor her and keep the atmosphere light. When we got home, dad was loading the cruiser. It was already five. They were leaving in fifteen minutes.

"Now Bella, are you sure you'll be okay at Alice's?" my mother asked me for the twenty seventh time.

"Yes mom, she'll be here in fifteen minutes." I said to her. She sighed.

"Okay. Well, good bye sweetie. I love you."

"Love you mom. You too dad." I said to my parents, who were getting into the cruiser. I waved them off, then headed back inside.

I sat down on the couch with a book. It was Romeo and Juliet, my favorite. Just as I was about to get to one of my many favorite scenes, rain started pouring down. I wasn't surprised. It was Forks after all. That's when I saw a flash of lightning, way too close to the house. Afterwards, a heard a booming clap of thunder. I shivered.

I hated thunderstorms. Only my parents and Alice and Rose knew that. More thunder could be heard and more lightning seen. Suddenly, after one huge thing of thunder, the power went out. That was when I officially freaked out and dropped my book. More thunder sounded, but it was much louder then before. I whimpered and collapsed onto the couch. I had had a bad experience with storms, and had been scared of them ever since. I sat there, cowering on the couch for a while, too afraid to move or do anything. I flinched every time I heard the thunder or saw a flash of lightning

A little after I had decided I was in my own personal hell, I heard a knock on the door. As I made my way to open it, thinking it was Alice, more lightning flashed, and I cringed, waiting for the thunder. I wrenched open the door, and I was shocked to see who stood there, soaking wet.

-------

EPOV

Alice and I were playing chess when suddenly a thunderstorm started. I shrugged. Then more thunder sounded, and it was much louder then before. I just kept ignoring it. Then of course, someone decided that they wanted to be noticed and a loud clap of thunder was heard along with a cackle of lightning and soon the power was out.

I groaned. "Alice, you might as well go pick up Bella." I told her. I could hear Emmett in the other room say,

"Ooh Eddie, bit anxious to see Bells, is he?" I snapped at him to shut up. I could hear Rosalie and Jasper laugh and I couldn't help but blush. I turned back to Alice. Her face was horrified.

" Alice, what is it?" I asked her.

"Bella!" my heart leaped when she said her name. "S-she hates thunderstorms! She could get hurt or something! She completely freaks out! Go pick her up Edward! Bring her here, as fast as you can." Alice told me frantically. I rushed over to Bella's house. Even with the door closed, I could hear her whimpering. I knocked on the door. As she answered it, I looked at her face. Panic, fear, and tears were all over it.

I brought her to me, and embraced hr in a tight hug. Then I helped her to my car and soon we were at my house. Alice and Rosalie went straight to Bella and started comforting her. They led her upstairs to take a shower. Emmett walked up next to me then, saying,

"Who is afraid of a storm? That's so childlike. Haha. Man, I thought Bella was tougher than that." Before I could open my mouth, I heard a sob coming from the door way. I turned to see Bella, standing there, with tears streaming down her face. I turned to Emmett.

"Look what you did! Why would you say something like that to Bella! She is upset! Something happened in her childhood that made her hate storms! Emmett, how rude! You are such a jerk sometimes. Here you claim to be Bella's 'big brother', and you sit here and say this about her! So, you can forget about anyone talking to you. Especially me. You hurt Bella, and that's not okay with me." I shouted at him. I wanted to say more, I thought Bella was more important. I rushed to Bella, grabbed her in a hug, and got her upstairs to the bathroom. She got in the shower.

I headed into my room only to have Alice walk in about three seconds later.

"Edward. We should talk." she told me. Her face was happy, but serious.

----

BPOV

I opened the door. Edward was standing there, soaking wet. He looked at me and then crushed me to his chest. I hadn't noticed I was crying until I noticed my tears on his jacket. We got into his car, and pretty soon pulled up at the Cullen house. The power was out their too. He helped me to the door. Alice and Rose got me upstairs. I went downstairs to grab my bag, when I heard Emmett.

"Who is afraid of a storm? That's so childlike. Haha. Man, I thought Bella was tougher than that."

I winced, and before I can stop them, tears began to pour down my face. I let out a sob. Edward turned to me. His face blazed with emotion, sympathetic for me, and anger towards Emmett. All of a sudden Edward was shouting at Emmett.

"Look what you did! Why would you say something like that to Bella! She is upset! Something happened in her childhood that made her hate storms! Emmett, how rude! You are such a jerk sometimes. Her you claim to be Bella's 'big brother', and you sit here and say this about her! So, you can forget anyone talking to you, especially me. You hurt Bella, and that's not okay with me!" He stopped shouting at Emmett and immediately walked over to me. He led me to the bathroom.

I got into the shower. I let the hot water soothe me. The storm had stopped, and the lights had come back on when Edward stood up for me. I felt calmer. When I hopped out, Rose brought me some pajamas and my bag of toiletries. I put on my pajamas. They were too small. I groaned. But after I brushed my hair and teeth, I stepped out of the bathroom. Alice looked at me and raised her eyebrows at my tight fitting clothes. I rolled my eyes. Then I noticed she had just come from Edwards's room. She smiled at me.

"Goodnight Bella!" she said. Then she skipped into her bedroom where I could see jasper laying on her bed. I groaned. I guess Rose and I would be sleeping on the couches. But when I passed Emmett's room, I saw Rose in there. She smirked at me, and pointed to Edward's room. At first, I thought, 'No', but then I realized I wanted a bed. So I headed into his room.

He had his own bathroom connected to his room. I could hear him get into the shower. I stepped fully into his room and shut the door. It was so nice. He had a beautifully decorated room, courtesy of Esme. He had shelves of music and books. I decided to change. I grabbed some of his basket ball shorts, and one of his tee shirts and put them on. Then I grabbed a book off one of the shelves. I think it was poetry. I crawled onto his bed, above the covers. Soon, he came out of the shower, wearing basketball shorts, and a white wife beater. Water droplets hung from his bronze hair. He looked at me and flashed me that heart breaking smile. He crawled up next to me and pulled me under the covers, next to him. I laughed.

"So, not that I mind, but what brings you in here?" he asked me.

"Rosie and Alice are with their boyfriends." I said as I pouted.

"And you chose to come in here? I would've thought you would have chosen the couch…"

"Well, I thought it would be more comfortable in here." I would never admit to him that I just wanted him near me.

"Mmhm." he mumbled. He flipped off the light. I turned, my back to him, so I could fall asleep. I did. Easily.

--

I awoke to him stroking his hands through my hair. I smiled. I turned over to face him. He reddened, slightly. He removed his hand. We were just sitting there, staring at each other. It was peaceful. Then Alice barged in.

"Geeeet up! We're going to the beach! Bella, come here!" she sang out happily. I frowned. Edward laughed and got up. I followed Alice out. She gave me a bikini, flip flops, a hat, and a cover up into the bathroom. I changed, not really noticing what I was wearing. Until I looked in the mirror. No way in hell was I wearing this!

It was a small, scanty, baby blue bikini with big white polka dots on it. The thing was so small! I knew protesting would be worthless, so I just decided to keep the cover up on the whole time. I put on the white flip flops, and the cover up. It was just a dress type thing, so I zipped it up. I set my hair in a pony tail and threw on my sunglasses. I walked out. Alice nodded, obviously giving me approval.

She was wearing a white cover up, like mine. So was Rose. Alice showed me her bathing suit. It was basically the same as mine, but yellow, instead of blue. It had the white polka dots, though. Rosie's was alike, except hers was blood red with white polka dots.

We walked to Rosalie's red convertible, with our cover ups zipped. The boys had left earlier, with Emmett's jeep. When we finally pulled into the beach parking lot, we headed to where the guys had set our stuff up. If you looked out on the ocean, you could see Jasper and Edward surfing. Emmett walked up to us, his arms loaded with food for all of us. He looked at me and said,

"I'm sorry, Bella." I nodded and smiled to him. Rosalie looked proud of him. Alice sat down in her chair, right next to Jasper's. Rosie was on her other side, and Em was next to Rosie. Of course, they had put me next to Edward.

I just sat in the picnic blanket we had laid out. Alice glared at me. Then Jasper and Edward spotted us. They ran over. Jasper grabbed Alice into his arms, and kissed her. He grinned. She smiled. Edward looked at me. He smiled. I looked him over. He was gorgeous. He had swimming trunks on, they were blue and green. His hair was messy and wet, so it was glistening in the sun. I grinned stupidly at him. He sat beside me, only so I could be pulled up by Alice. So, Me, Rose and Alice stood in front of the guys who had all 3 just taken their seats. Rose whispered to me what we were doing. I grimaced. Alice and Rose took off their cover ups, as did I. It was very flattering and funny watching they guys jaws drop as they took us in. Rosalie went over to her chair, and ordered Emmett to start rubbing Tanning oil on her. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and they rushed into the water, splashing each other. They were just so adorable. Edward suddenly looked at me.

"Want to get in?" he asked.

"No thanks." I said. I reached out to put on my cover up, but before I could, Edward picked me up and carried me to the water. Once he was waist deep, he looked at me mischievously.

"Don't you dare thr-" I started, but he suddenly dunked me under, then swam away, laughing. I glared at him. Then, we started a game of dunking each other in. Pretty soon, I got hungry. We all headed to the blanket and chairs. I grabbed a sandwich. I looked over at Rose, to see her and Emmett making out. Gross. Suddenly, they stood up, and sprinted to Emmett's Jeep. They drove off. I didn't even want to know. Alice and Jasper sat in the chairs.

"Bella, since the sun is setting, would you like to go on a walk near the waves with me?" Edward asked me, looking at me from under his eyelashes. I was momentarily stunned.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I choked out. He smiled softly. We headed to the waters edge. Then we started walking, a comfortable silence settling in the air. Then he just randomly grabbed my hand in his, and intertwined out fingers. I smiled, and sighed happily. He sat down at the edge of the water, and pulled me down into his lap. We sat looking at the sun go down. I looked up at him. He was looking at me, grinning. Then Jasper called us over. I heard Edward groan a bit and looked up at him, but by that time he was walking over towards Jasper, leaving me feeling bizarrely disappointed. I walked over towards the rest of the gang, my hand feeling strangely cold.


	4. Chapter four

**_AN: I AM SOSOSSSO SORRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN 4EVEER! IM SORRY. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY. I HAVE SCHOOL, AND THIS PASTWEEKEND I WENT TO A BREATHE CAROLINA CONCERT! IT WAS THEM, CASHCASH, FAMILY FORCE , QUEENS CLUB, AND I RIVAL. IF YOU WENT, OR LISTEN TO ANY OF THOSE BAMDS, LET ME KNOW. :)_**

**_ON WITH THE STORY..._**

**BPOV**

"**AAAAHHHHH!" I awoke to find myself all alone in the bed, woken up by Alice squealing. I jumped into the shower, and rinsed my poor, puffy, red eyes out. I remembered everything from yesterday, and I shuddered. I was thankful for Edward saving me. My arm was sore from the cuts, but I knew they'd heal. My heart, I wasn't so sure about. **

**As I trudged downstairs in Capri's and a green tank top, I heard Edward whispering furiously. **

"**Alice, I tell her. Its my surprise. So keep your mouth shut." **

**As I came into view, I caught her pouting. Edward stared at me, cautiously, like he was afraid id burst into tears. When I smiled timidly, he pulled his mouth up into a grin and enveloped me into a hug. I nestled into him. "Ahem. Edward, hurry up and tell her.." Alice whined. I pulled back and looked at him curiously. Sighing and glaring at Alice, he pulled out a bunch of paper from his pocket. He handed one to me. I read it over, not saying a word. I looked up at him with my eyes full of excitement. **

"**We're going to New York?" I tried to say, but it came out as a hoarse whisper from all the crying I did yesterday. Alice nodded enthusiastically, and bobbed her head up and down. "tomorrow morning?" I gasped. **

**He just nodded and smiled. **

"**You remembered." I told him, astonished. **

**He nodded again. **

"**huh?" Alice asked, but neither of us answered. I could tell we were both flashing back to when it was the summer before Edward moved. **

_**Flashback(age 15)**_

_**We were both sitting on his couch, watching TV, waiting on Alice to finish putting on her make-up. We were fixing' to go to the movies. **_

"_**Bella,, I' m glad you don't take this long to get ready." Edward complained to me. **_

_**Laughing, I responded with, "yeah. I could never take this long to go somewhere. Though, New York is a different story.."I mumbled the last part. **_

" _**you want to go to new York? Well, one day ill take you. Promise. But you cant take forever to get ready, like the pixie in there." he jabbed his thumb in the direction of Alice." Heard that!" she yelled. We started giggling. Then Emmett came out, wearing a bikini top, and boxers. He had a half-melted ice-cream cone in his hand, and chocolate smeared around his mouth. I took one look at him and started laughing. He just stood there, looking stupid. Then he ran off, screaming something about Hannah Montana. We laughed.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"**I can't believe you remembered…"I trailed off. The tears in my eyes were starting to fall down my cheeks. I was extremely happy. He just had brilliant surprise after surprise. He never disappointed me. **

"**When do we leave?" I asked. **

"**In three days.." he said, throwing me that crooked smile. I felt myself go weak in the knees. **

**Alice chose that moment to rudely interrupt. "but Lauren's party is tonight, and we're going. So Bella, upstairs."**

**I saw that glint in her eyes. Oh no. "Alice, please, please, please no." I begged. Edward stared clueless at us. Apparently he could see I didn't want to do this, so he grabbed my hand and we took off up the stairs to his room, locked the door and collapsed onto his bed, laughing. Alice started banging on his door, demanding to be let in. I just laughed harder. Then suddenly the banging stopped. The doorknob rattled a few times. She had a hairpin. I looked at Edward, surprised to find him smirking. "it won't work." he assured me. Groaning, I heard Alice stomp off.**

**I giggled. Edward asked for my explanation to my begging.**

"**Well, uhm, Alice likes to play Bella Barbie. And I hate getting dressed up…" I mumbled. His face looked pained and sympathetic. I was guessing he'd been through that. Then he randomly started tickling my sides. I was gasping for air when suddenly Alice was knocking on the door. "Alice, go the he-"but he was cut off. "Edward, if you don't let Bella out, I swear I will go key your precious car." I panicked as Edward's face became shocked, then serious, then sympathetic. He picked me up and threw me into the hall with a, "sorry Bella!". I glared at him. He smiled. Alice dragged me to her room to torture me. **

**--**

"**No way in hell am I wearing that. No." I said to Alice. She had put me into a small, black dress. It was strapless, and went to about mid-thigh. Then matching heels. "Want to bet?" she threatened. I gulped. She grinned. Then I looked into the mirror. My hair was straightened, and hanging on my shoulders with a black bow clipped into one side. Then my eyes were smoky looking. I looked hot, but the dress was sluttish. She looked at me with her don't-even-try-to-argue-with-me look. I grimaced. She left to get ready, then Rose. Rose came out in a red dress similar to mine, and Alice in a yellow one. Only Alice….**

**By now it was six o' clock. I walked down the stairs after Ali and Rosie. Emmett wolf-whistled at Rose and pulled her into a kiss. Jasper let his eyes roam over Alice, then he tipped his hat and said, "Lookin' beautiful as always, darlin." I giggled at him. Then I let my eyes wander to Edward. Dressed in a tee shirt and ripped up jeans, he was looking fine. His eyes swept over my body. His eyes flashed up to mine. I blushed a deep red. He took my hand and led me to his car. We drove off to Lauren's house with Alice and Rosie following with Em and Jazz. I realized when we arrived that no one had seen Edward since middle school. I groaned inwardly at the stares we'd get. He helped me out and into her house. Tanya came over, with Lauren and Jessica right behind her. Tanya's eyes shone with lust already. **

**-**

**Soon all of us split up. Except me and Edward, who unfortunately had tanya clinging to him. I decided to get some punch. I mumbled a, 'be right back' to Edward and disappeared. I was beginning to like him more and more. As I came back, I noticed Edward kissing Tanya. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I ran off. Mike found me a few minutes later, and pulled me to my feet. Then he just slammed his lips into mine. I pulled back and slapped him. Then I ran off, and passed Edward pulling Tanya onto a chair, making out. My heart throbbed painfully. I ran straight into Alice, who noticed my tears. "Bells, what happened?"**

**I just shook my head, the tears falling faster now. I pointed to Edward and Tanya. Her eyes grew dark. "He. Did. Not." As if he could feel her glare, he looked up. His eyes met my tear filled ones, and then I bolted, Ali and Rose at my heels. We jumped into Em's jeep and sped off. **

**At the cullen house, I just cried. "I actually thought he l-l-liked me…" I stumbled out. Rose's eyes flashed, and Alice patted me soothingly. **

**Then Edward appeared. "Hey Belly-Button. Whatsa matter?" he asked. He got three glares in return. **

**The next two days went by quickly. Soon, Alice was waking me up. "Bella, its time to leave for New York." she whispered excitedly. I half smiled. I dragged my suitcases to the car, after getting in ths shower. As Jazz was loading Alice's last suitcase, a bright pink bug pulled up. Tanya hopped out, and flauntered over to Edward. She pecked him on the lips. I cringed. **

**How could I have been so stupid to have thought he liked me? He obviously would date her. Here she was, giving him a goodbye. **

**I hated this. She was way prettier than me. Her strawberry blonde curls flowed down her back, she had light, but tan skin, rosy red lips, and bright blue eyes. She had great curves, and long legs. I sighed. I knew she'd be leaving in a few minutes. But then she was pulling suitcaeses out of her trunk, and into Edward's.. Alice shot him a questioning glare. **

**He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "uh, guys," he shifted his feet, "Tanya's going with us."**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

Authors Note:

Hey! sorry, but this is actually really important!

i am stuck. i dont have any ideas on what to do in new york, so i would really appreciate some help.

like, what drama should unfold? should edward tell his reason for the tanya thing? should bella find a boy in new york?

review and help me out please!

thanks,

-ashlee.


	6. Chapter six

**AN: hey guys. im sorry, i keep taking forever to update. :/**

**i have been busy with boy problems..hahah...school, and just so ch. i also had a serious case of writers block. but im going to update again either tomorrow or the next day. :)**

**whoever saw new moon, wasnt it freakin awesome?! haha. i thought so. well, here you go!**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight or the characters. **

**(:**

APOV

I glared at Edward. He looked over at me apologetically. I stole a glance at Bella, and saw her heartbroken face. I again glared at Edward. What was his problem? Why on earth would he bring that witch with us to new York? He was obviously in love with Bella, not Tanya.

"Edward, come here."

He walked over.

"in here." I walked inside. He followed slowly.

"Edward" I began sweetly, "why the HELL would you bring Tanya?!" my voice rose on the last part. He gulped.

"Because she's my girlfriend now."

I just shot him a nasty look and stormed off. we all got into the cars. Me, Bella, and Rosalie started to pile into Rosalie's white suburban. My Jazzy and Emmett got into Edwards Volvo. Edward stood outside talking to Tanya. Suddenly he walked over to me. I rolled down my window.

"no." I answered his unasked question.

"please, please just let her ride with you." he begged.

"n-"

I was cut off by rose saying, "sure. Let her in. right here next to me. Bella, get in the passenger seat. Me and Bella shot her quizzical looks. She grinned at me. I caught on.

Soon we were off.

"its like, cold in here. Turn up the heat."

"sure." Rosalie said. She put the heat on as far as it would go. Soon we were sweating. But it was worth it, seeing Tanya's face in pain, complaining. "guys, she's annoying me." Bella complained. I turned up the music. Then winked at Rosie and bells. We started screaming the lyrics.

"_your hot then your cold, _

_your yes then your no, _

_your in then your out, _

_your up then your down_

_. Your wrong when its right,_

_your black and its white, _

_we fight we break up, we kiss we make up."_

She kept repeating for us to stop. I turned it up louder, then Me, Bella, and Rose stopped at the light, turned to her, got in her face, and screamed the lyrics. She covered her ears. Then she get this stupid sad face on. "im telling Eddie."

"do it." I said.

She sniffled. "I will. He loves me."

"sure he does Tanya. Not."

"he does. He thinks all of you are just ugly skanks. Especially Bella. Well, the ugly parts right. The skank part, not so much. Because no guy would ever touch her. Rosalie is a slut, and Alice, your just a small, flat chested, bitch."

By this time we had stopped at the air port.

"out. Now." I told Tanya. She climbed out of the car.

"im glad to be outta there." she said as we climbed out. "I didn't wanna catch a disease from rose, or the uglies from Bella. I also don't want Alice rubbing on me." just as I was about to hit her, a hand came out of no where and slapped Tanya full on the face. "Do not, mess with my girls." Bella said darkly. We linked arms and went to the boys. Jasper took my hand, Rose took Emmett's. Tanya went over to Edward. Bella went to walk past them, but Tanya stuck her foot out, causing Bella to fall. Almost. Edward dropped Tanya's hand, reached out and caught Bella. I groaned. Why couldn't they just see how cute they'd be together?!

On the plane, there was a slight problem with Tanya wanting to sit by Edward, and not wanting Bella to, but I ignored it and sat by Jaz. Once we took off, he whispered to me, "I know why he's with the witch." I looked up at him. He sighed, and told me, " Edward saw Newton kiss bells at the party. Or, tanya told him they were making out. Something like that. Anyways, he got all upset about it, and then tanya just kissed him, he figured what the heck, kissed her back. She asked him out, he said sure, thinking that bells and mike were together. Walla." I sighed. Stupid slut and stupid Newton. Ill figure this out later.

"Jazz, am I flat-chested?" I asked him. Tanya's accusation bothered me.

"Sweetie, no. Even if you were, I'd still love you." he kissed the tip of my nose. I snuggled into him. Just as I was about to doze off, an idea came to me. I quickly whispered my plan into rose's ear. She grinned. "but who's the lucky man?" I smiled. I think I know. I have a gay cousin in nyc. He'd happily help." she grinned. Lets pray this works.

BPOV

Getting into the hotel, I stepped away from the group to admire it. It was simply exquisite. Tall golden walls, a high domed ceiling, and just, indescribable. I headed to the front desk, and got the key to the suite rose, alice, the slut and I would be sharing. I walked into the room, and was immediately overwhelmed about how happy I was. The room was a light, baby blue. The beds and furniture were all white, and it had a flats Cree, Xbox, 2 bathrooms, and kitchen. 2 beds. I set my bags down, and put my clothes in one of the dressers. I then helped Alice unpack, then rose. I took Tanya's bags, and dumped all the clothes on the bathroom floor. It was about 2p.m. Alice and Rosalie looked at me. I grinned. Shock flitted across their faces. I decided to beat them to it. "Can we go shopping?" They didn't even say anything about my weird behavior. We just jumped into a cab and were off.

"So, Bella, why'd you suddenly have the urge to go shopping?" Rose asked me.

"Well, I want to show uhm, someone, what their missing." I said nervously. "someone being Edward." alice said. I nodded sheepishly. "I figured, if he can be with that fake bimbo, then I wanna change. I ant all new everything. Please help." Alice squealed, "oooh! Yesyes! And when you get all smoking hot, we have you a guy to make our little Eddie jealous." I smiled. This could work.

We went to every store imaginable. I bought tons and tons of skinny jeans, skirts, and dresses. No sweats. I bought converse, sandals, flip flops, Nikes, boots, and ,god help me, heels. Next we bought me new shirts. Tight fitting, and loose. But no tees. I got jackets and jewelry too. I was amazed at how much money I had. I had taken all of my money in my savings. I got makeup. Lots of it. Alice helped me get the right kinds. Finally, we went to get my hair done. I got it cut to my shoulder, all different lengths at the bottom. Then I got really choppy, razored layers. My bangs swooped over one eye. I got blonde and red highlights and lowlights in it. We headed back to the hotel. Tanya was asleep on the bed she was sharing with rose. I winked at Alice and Rosalie. They immediately caught on. I grabbed some whipped cream and spread it all over her face and hands. Then we added honey. Rose went in the 1st bathroom and put honey on the toilet handle, and shower handles. Then Ali took the shower head and turned it, facing the door of the shower. Someone called my cell.

"hello?" I whispered, trying not to wake Tanya.

"uh, Bells? Why are you whispering?" it was Edward.

I giggled. I guess my bad mood with him was over.

"oh, sorry. No reason." I stepped out onto the deck. "what'd you need?"

"the guys wanna hit up a club. If your 18 your allowed in, just no drinks. Wanna join?"

"sure. Be here at our door In three hours."

"Kay. Bells?"

"yeah?"

"you're my best friend. Don't think ill put anyone, even tanya, before you. Rose told me what she said about you. don't listen to her. you've always been the farthest thing from ugly."

"better not let her know you said that. Bye."

I smiled as I hung up. Alice came running out there.

"Bella! My gay cousin, Sam, he can come tonight." I looked at her quizzically.

"Jasper called and told me about the club. And Sam make Edward jealous. Now lets go get ready. We have an hour each."

I went inside. Rose looked at me and Alice. Then she took a deep voice and yelled, "TANYA GET UP! WE'RE GOING OUT TO A CLUB! UP UP UP! ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET READY!" tanya shot up. "ewwwwwwh!" she squealed, as soon as she noticed what she was covered with. She scrambled into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. The water squirted her in the face. Tanya, we have 3 hours to get ready." I brought up. She just glared and slammed the door in our faces. We doubled over in laughter.

I jumped in the other shower. As soon as I was out, Alice threw an outfit at me. I put it on, not really noticing what it was. I sat in a chair. Alice did my hair and nails, while rose did my makeup. When I was finished, alice got ready, then rose. As soon as we were all ready, we turned to the mirror. It was a tradition. No looking until all three were finished. I looked at myself. I was wearing a hot pink dress, with white heels. I had on 2 simple white, thin, bracelets, and a necklace, also white. My hair was straightened, with a hot pink bow on one side. My makeup was fantastic, I had the smoky eyes. I grinned at Rose and Ali. Alice suddenly threw a shiny tube of lip gloss at me. It was shiny and slightly pink. I put it on. Tanya came out of the bathroom in a dress that was shorter than mine, but blue. Her hair was curly, and she had on lots of makeup. I felt my confidence drop. She was gorgeous. "take a picture, it'll last longer." she sneered at me. I rolled my eyes. When she walked by me, I stuck my foot out. She fell, screwing up her hair. I laughed along with Rose. Alice ran to the door as it knocked. Jasper walked in, and grinned when he saw me. "lookin mighty fine tonight Bella." Alice grinned proudly. Emmett saw me and whistled. Rosalie smacked him. I giggled softly. Edward walked in, and right past Tanya, who was still on the floor. She stared, affronted. "Bella, you look extremely beautiful." Edward said to me. I smiled. "I guess." he chuckled. I hailed a cab.

--

At the club, the music was loud. We all grabbed a table. I went to use the restroom. Alice and Rose came along. Suddenly a guy stopped me. "Your pretty. You here alone?" he asked. I looked him over. About my age. Tall, dark, russet colored skin, short, copper black hair. "yes I am. Well, my best friends and their dates are here." "well, mind if I join you? Im brendan." "sure."

"Bella, what about sa-" Alice started, but Rosie elbowed her. I led brendan to the table.

RPOV

"Alice! She's met someone! And it looks as if she likes him!" I said excitedly. "I know! This is perfect!"

I sat down next to my Emmy bear. Bells and Brendan were caught up in their own little conversation. Edward was glaring at brendan. I laughed triumphant. Alice joined in.

Soon, it was time to go. "Bells, invite him over." I whispered to her.

She shrugged. "brendan, how about you come hang with us for a little while?" he answered with a cheeky grin and a yes.

BPOV

Back at the hotel, we all crowded into the guys suite. We all sat on the floor. Alice stood up. "We, are going to play truth or dare." I laughed. Typical alice.

"so, there are 8 of us. We each get one truth, one dare. Nothing life threatening, sexual, or anything like that. Got it?" she explained. We nodded.

"I go first." she said. "Brendan, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" smart boy.

"okay. What are your feelings for bella so far?"

"I think she's a smart, beautiful young lady." he said, without hesitation. I blushed. Edward looked furious.

"now your dare." alice said. He nodded. "kiss her."

He leaned towards me. Suddenly his lips were on mine, and mine were on his. It ended all too soon for me. Everyone but Tanya and Edward applauded.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, my bro!"

"I dare you to…run through the lobby, in one of Alice's bikini's." I busted out laughing.

"Jasper, Edward, you guys dare is to do it wit him." I added. They glared at me.

Pretty soon, I had a video on my phone of them 3 running around the lobby in bikinis. The game ended soon after that. I walked brendan to the door. Before stepping into the cab, he turned to me. "I know its way too fast, but be my girlfriend?" I just nodded, confused. it was really fast, but it'll make Edward mad, so sure. He kissed my cheek and stepped into the cab. I ran to our suite. "I got a boyfriend girls!" we screamed. Then I noticed the boys standing there. Jaz and Em laughing, Edward mad.

EPOV

As soon as I heard belle's little announcement, my face turned to stone. I noticed Alice and Rose look at me, then giggle, then wink at each other. I caught on. They were trying to make me jealous. Well, let the games begin. I grabbed Tanya's waist, leaned her down and kissed her full on the mouth. When I came back up, I saw Emmett and Jasper shaking their heads in disappointment. Rosalie's face was pissed, and Alice's was turned towards Bella, full of concern. My eyes glanced over at Bella, whose face was twisted with hurt. I felt bad. But she didn't need to rub Brendan in….

Tanya dove in for another, but I shook her off. Slowly I walked to my room. I collapsed on my bed. Soon I was out.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:guys! i have something i wanna tell you all. first, i think this is one of my best chapters. kinda. tell me if you agree! :)**

**second, i wanna start something new. if you could review, and tell me what your favorite and/or least favorite part about the chapter was, itd help me out alot. please. :)**

**Disclaimer:i dont own twilight/characters.**

BPOV

A few days passed, and I grew closer and closer to Brendan. He was really sweet. He took me out for ice-cream, roller skating, central park, everything I imagined Edward showing me. I was happy to have brendan. No longer did I use him to make Edward mad, but I used him as a boyfriend. I was falling for him, surprisingly enough.

One day, our sixth day in New York, I walked up to the suite. I just got here after being at a bookstore. Edward had taken me. As we chattered up the elevator, I had a feeling something was wrong. It just hit me out of no where.

"something wrong bells?" Edward asked, concerned.

" something..something isn't right. Jacob. It has to do with Jacob. I just know it." I tried to explain to him.

He shrugged. "I'm sure everything is fine."

As I unlocked my door, Edward did his too. Before I stepped inside, he came over. "oh, I should say hi to Tanya." I grimaced, but let him walk ahead of me. I stopped to set my books down. When I looked up, Edward was running over to me.

"Lets just leave." he said upset. I shot him a questioning look. "please." he pleaded with his eyes. I rolled mine, and tried to take a step towards the bedroom. He grabbed my arm.

"You don't wanna see--" he was cut off as I heard a moan. Alarmed, I ran past him into the bedroom, and found none other than Brendan and some chic in MY bed.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

Jacob looked up. "Bella…"

"save it. First, how did you get in here? Second, who is that? And third, get. Out."

He shook his head. "its nothing." he tried to pat me on the arm, but suddenly his arm was thrown off. Edward got in his face. "Tell. Her. The. Truth." his voice was velvet and deadly. Jacob backed up and whimpered.

"I snitched Ali's key. And this is, her name is Brooke." I sat down. "Get the fu-, get out of here. don't ever come back. Why you would do this, in my apartment..?" I trailed off. He opened his mouth to speak, but I shoved him to the door. As soon as it shut behind him, I broke down. Edward consoled me. Soon, he started to worry when everyone but Tanya showed up. At around 11:00 she came home.

"Eddie! Alice and Rose gave me the wrong address, and they..they.." she never finished because of the glare rose was giving her. Rose turned her face to me and started laughing. I joined in. soon, the guys left. I walked into the hallway. Edward turned to me. "I want a hug." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wound his arms around mine, and rested his chin atop my head. I sighed contentedly. Just then Tanya came out, and her face pinched up when she saw us.

"Edward! Get your arms off her! I am your girl. Not her!" I groaned and went inside, leaving them to battle it out.

The rest of the week flew by. Soon, we were on the plane back home. As I stepped off when it landed, a hand took my arm. I spun around. As soon as I realized who it was, I leapt into his arms. "James! What are you doing here! Ohmygosh!" Edward, stood to the side.

"Ha, Bella. You look great. I'm here, visiting my mom." We soon were exchanging numbers. Soon we decided to meet up again at the café "new moon" tomorrow night.

At home, Tanya tried to convince us to let her stay.

"Eddie, can I stay a few days?" she purred.

"uh, no. we need to talk."

"but eddiekins.."

"don't call me that."

"fine. But can I stay?" she pouted.

"no, uh, we, if there even was a we, are through. Goodbye. I do not like the way you treat my sister, Rose, or my best friend."

"I knew you didn't care for Bella." she said smugly. I walked up.

"your so retarded! I am his best friend." I pointed out. He nodded in agreement.

"you'll be sorry, the both of you!" she screamed as she drove off. I busted out laughing. Edward joined in.

**

(next morning)

Yawning, I sat up and stretched. This couch was uncomfy. I grabbed my phone, and checked the time. One! How did I sleep that late?!

"don't worry, we all slept late." Edwards cool voice said, from the kitchen. I laughed. "morning _eddiekins_." he growled. I giggled as I skipped up the stairs into the shower. I walked into Ali's room.

What's on the agenda for today, ma'am?"

She grinned. We are going to the carnival, and the boys are going to do go-karts. Later tonight is new moon with James."

"No fair! I wanna do go karts!" I whined. She glared. I quickly changed the subject.

"what am I wearing?"

"hm. Well, I pick tonight's outfit, you get the days?" she bargained. I nodded.

Soon I had on white capris, which stopped at my knees, red flip flops, and a loose, long red shirt, with a white belt hanging over it. Then I had in earrings and a necklace. I straightened my hair and put a red and white flower clip into one side. As soon as Alice approved, we left.

The carnival was alive with people. I ran into james again.

"So, did you bring Vicky with you?" I asked my childhood, old family, friend.

"sure did. 3 years now." he said proudly. I grinned.

"see you tonight."

"bye."

Alice, Rose and I played every game. I won 3, Alice won 1, and Rose won 7. I won a huge teddy bear, a wig, and a beach ball. Then we went in the haunted house. We rode ever ride too. So, by the time we got home, the boys were already there. We still had 2 hours until we were going to New Moon, so I decided to sit with everyone in the living room. Suddenly Emmett noticed my beach ball.

"Hall Ball!" he announced grandly. I laughed. "Your on!"

Edward looked from me, to Em, to Rose, to Ali. We all smiled. Jasper looked just as confused as he did.

"okay. When we have a ball like this, one person gets at the top of the stairs, one at the bottom. We throw the ball and try to get it past the other person. First to ten wins!" I explained. Alice divided the teams and times.

_FIRST: bells against em_

_SECOND: rose against Jaz_

_THIRD: ali against ed. _

_Winner of round one goes against other winners, then so on._

The first round winners were; Me, Jaz, and Ed. Then I beat jaz, and so did Ed. I was now facing Ed. I beat him 3-10.

"Rematch!"

"no time!" Alice and rose exclaimed. I smiled smugly.

Upstairs, alice and Rosalie pulled on my hair, stretched my face, and did everything they could think of. Soon alice shoved me into a cute, comfortable outfit.

I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans with a bright purple tank top. Over the tank top was a black sweater vest thing. I had on colored accessories, and black high-tops. They dressed into almost the same thing, just different colors.

As we showed up at the restaurant, I searched for james.

"so what is this guy, like, your boyfriend?" Edward asked coldly as james approached.

"no." I muttered as I hugged james.

Suddenly a fiery red-head appeared at James side. "This is his _girlfriend_ Victoria." I told Edward. He immediately relaxed.

Soon Vicky started flirting with my Edward and I…wait, _my_ Edward? Uh..anyways..?

I wanted to hit her. Now I was the one being rude. Edward sat beside me, the smugness radiating off him.

I pinched him. He jumped about six feet in the air hollering. I held back a laugh. His eyes were watering when he looked at me. I laughed.

"I'll get you back." he vowed. I snorted.

At home, we were all watching a movie. I was just about to doze off when he poked me in the sides, making me squirm. What was he doing? He knew I was ticklish there…oh. I glared at him. He poked me again. I squirmed. He then started tickling me and I was begging for mercy, but no. he threw me up on his shoulders and took off running. I screamed. He threw me on his bed, and I glared up at him.

"I'll beat you up."

This time he snorted.

"I'm bigger than you Bellsy. I'll beat _you_ up." I laughed as I remembered Emmett saying something similar to that, when we were FIVE. He just looked at me funny. Suddenly I told him I was tired. Again, I got to fall asleep in Edward Cullen's arms.

--

"meeting!!!" alice exclaimed as we were all sitting around the breakfast table the next day.

"kay. Raise your hand if you think its obvious Bella and Edward are perfect for each other and madly in love." Alice stated. I choked on my water. Edward patted me on the back. Everyone raised there hand, except me and Edward. "Ali, we are just friends." I explained to her slowly. Truth was, I was falling for Edward. But he didn't feel the same, so why admit it? "forget the meeting then. The two of you will figure it out soon enough." she said, her nose stuck high up in the air.

Later that day, I walked back home, (Cullen house) only to find it empty. Thinking everyone was still out running errands, I went up to my room to read. I had just gotten these books. I noticed they were missing. But in their place was a folded up note.

_Bella, sorry about your books. But now your being sent on a mission. I will leave these hints at each place, and you just keep following them until you reach the final destination. There you will find your books, and an even greater surprise._

_Hint one: go to the place where you had your first bests nights sleep. The place where you fell asleep in my arms. The place where I wrote your lullaby._

_-Edward._

The first place I thought of was his room. I immediately ran there. Laying on his bed was another folded up note. I opened it.

_Bella, I see you made it to the first stop. **M**y room. Keep this card._

_Hint two: Go to the place where we made a huge mess with brownie and cake mix when we were 12. The place where Em is banned from after burning the counter. (:_

That would have to be, The kitchen. I ran there, and saw another card laying on top of the counter. I opened it eagerly.

_Bella, I see you have made it another step. This is **E**sme's kitchen._

_Hint three: go to the room where you have been unwillingly submitted to torture from Ali and Rose, but always come out looking beautiful. The room painted pink._

The only pink room was Alice's. I dashed upstairs. There it was, another car, lying on her make-up chair. I unfolded it.

_Halfway through Bells. This is **A**lice's room._

_Hint four: go to the place we built for Duffy when we were ten_.

Who was Duffy…oh yeah! Edward's old puppy! We built him..a doghouse..in the backyard! I sprinted outside and found yet another white card.

_Bella, you have found the **D**oghouse._

_Hint five: go to the place where we used to sit and look at the woods, where we wanted to live when we were older. The place Emmett told us Bigfoot lived._

Well, this one was easy. The balcony in his parents room. But was I allowed in there..?

Awh, heck. Oh well. They'll never know.

_Okay. Bella, shame shame, coming into my parents room. Just kidding. This is **O**n the balcony._

_Hint six: go to the car where Tanya put you down. Where she lied to you about how beautiful and magnificent you are. The car you rode in to your favorite place._

Crap! Which car did we ride in…oh! Rosie's white suburban! Duh. I ran there and fold a folded card next to a blue dress. I picked up the card.

_Final one Bella! This is the **W**hite suburban._

_Now, take this dress and put it on. Alice has some shoes and accessories to go with it. In her room. Find them, you'll find one last card._

I grabbed the last card and dress and ran to Alice's room. I found the silver flats and bangles and earrings she left out. I put it all on, then curled my hair slightly. I added a touch of make up, as instructed by a note left by Alice. I picked up his last card.

_Bella, sweetheart, you've reached the last card. Congrats. Now, look at all the bolded letters in the cards. Go there. You'll find a surprise, and your books._

_-Edward Cullen._

I read over the cards. I had, M, E, A, D, O, W. meadow. The meadow where we celebrated my party!

I jumped in my truck and headed to the spot. Once I got out, I was trying to decide which way to walk, I noticed a trail of flowers leading the way. I followed them until I came to the meadow. In the center was my books, and standing next to them was Edward.

I rushed towards him. He embraced me in a hug, and when I pulled away, he looked into my eyes and said,

"Bella, I have something I want to tell you."

**AN: okay. so, again, please tell me what your fav and or least fav about this chpter is! reviewreviewreview! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**an: imsoooooosorry. i have been unbelievably busy. im writing another story, ill let you guys know when its up. my brother is in jail, ive been worried about him, i was in fla for christmas, and im just real busy. ill update sooner. promise.**

**disclaimer: characters belong to stephanie meyer.**

EPOV

I stood there pacing in the meadow for what seemed like an eternity. What a stupid idea. Bella will probably think I am so stupid. I can't possibly tell her I'm in love with her. Maybe I shouldn't…

My thoughts were drowned out by the sound of footsteps. There stood Bella, in that gorgeous blue dress. Her hair was curled, but ever so slightly windswept. Her cheeks were painted red. Her eyes traveled first to the books, then to me. I smiled. She came to me and I wrapped her in my arms.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

She looked up at me. I took a deep breath.

"I…I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. Including when we were younger. Then when I moved, I thought the feeling had gone away. But then when I saw you again.. I fell for you. Again. I love the way your eyes light up when you find out something exciting, I love the beautiful blush that colors your cheeks. Your simply beautiful. Your in my head all day and night. Tanya was nothing to me. I want you, and only you. I always have and always will. Its okay if you don't feel the same, I just thought you'd want to know. I love you Isabella Marie swan." I finished.

She stood there, not meeting my eyes. What she did next surprised me most.

APOV

My thoughts were running wild. Why had Edward wanted me to find a dress and accessories for Bella? Where had they gone? Were they dating? I was extremely curious. It must have shown on my face, because jasper kissed my nose. "what's wrong love?" I smiled.

"nothing Jazzy."

Rose walked in grinning ear to ear. "Look what I found."

she was holding up a bunch of cards. I walked over to her. As I read over Edward's instructions to Bella, my heart soared. He was going to tell her! I slapped Rose a high five.

"oh ladies!" Emmett announced.

"I found all the childhood tapes!" I laughed and threw one in. it was of me and Emmett and Edward. We were a 'band'. I giggled through the tape. Then I suddenly realized that we could officially have a date night, and I knew what we were going to do. I whispered my plan to Rose.

She smiled.

"Jazz, Em, go get the board games." they looked at me strangely.

..

By the time everything was set up, I heard a car pull up. "places!" I hissed. We all sat on the couch, and em turned the ps3 on. We pretended to be watching him.

I could hear Edward whisper to Bella on the front porch.

"do we tell them?"

"Alice would kill me."

"right."

Then it got silent. Edward walked in, and then I noticed….

BPOV

I could feel the tears of happiness pouring down my face.

"I- I'm sorry." Edward stumbled, looking down.

I lifted his chin up.

"don't be. I love you just as much, possibly even more."

He looked at me, astonished. Then he picked me up and swung me through the air. I squealed out of delight. He set me down. We laid down on the grass. As I looked over at him, he smiled. Remembering, I got up and grabbed my books. Edward grinned sheepishly. I set them down again and walked over to him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you more."

"not possible."

"Yes. Very possible."

"no.. I win. I love you more."

"N-" I was cut off as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned his lips down and pressed them ever so softly against mine. Eager for more, I pressed up against him. He scooped me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This began the best night of my life.

--

Almost back at the Cullen house, I mulled over everything. I had Edward. MY Edward. I had gotten every bit I could of him. Sure, we didn't do anything like THAT, but I was perfectly satisfied with that. I wasn't ready anyway. At the front porch, Edward and I had a silent whispering conversation about whether or not we should tell Alice. Then he kissed me sweetly, grabbed my hand, and he led me inside to face Alice.

"AH! Your holding hands! You love each other!" Alice nearly busted my eardrum.

I smiled at her, nodding.

She squealed even louder. "say it." She commanded.

"I love Edward." I said at the same time as Edward said 'I love Bella.' she smiled.

"we have a fun night ahead of us." she explained.

"We are going to draw names for partners. You and your partner must each come up with a crazy thing to make the other one do. One of the partners teached the other something random, and the other partner has to do something changing the looks of their partner. Everyone meet here in two hours!"

I just giggled. Edward flashed me a smile before drawing a name. His face fell. "I got Alice." she glared at his sullen expression.

Next Rosalie drew.

"Emmett!" she yelled out triumphantly. He slapped her a high-five. That left me and Jasper.

"two hours." alice said again.

I dragged Jazz upstairs. I searched through the cabinets until I found the boxes. Black hair dye, and blonde almost white hair dye. He stared wide-eyed at me.

"Bella, no, please."

"come on Jaz."

His eyes flitted from the boxes, to the door, to my menacing expression. He dejectedly sat down. As I worked, we chatted. I learned lots about him, but mostly he talked about Alice. It was unbelievable how much he cared for her. I found myself talking about Edward, my feelings for him, and the shock that he loves me.

"Bella, he cares so much for you. You are beautiful, and he sees that. I can just tell you two are meant to be together." I smiled at him, as I put the last touches on his hair. He now had jet black hair, with random blonde streaks running through it, and small amounts underneath. I grinned. He stood up, looking shocked.

"Your turn." he laughed at my panicked face.

It ended up, he wanted to make me learn how to play guitar hero, and be able to beat emmett. So I learned how to play from medium, to hard, to exper, in only an hour. I had gotten pretty well when we heard Alice call times.

We all met in the living room. The guys were told to stay out of sight. Rosalie showed us Emmett first. He came out with his nails painted, and make-up on. We stared at him. "Rose taught me to put on make-up and nail polish on!" he exclaimed happily. Rose smiled. "You look handsome." she cooed. He smiled, his dimples being more pronounced.

"Alright, where's my Jazzy?" Alice demanded. I called him out, and chuckled when Alice's mouth dropped open at the sight of him. "Whew Bella…..he's smoking". she complimented. She made over to kiss him, but I looked at her pointedly.

"right. Edward!" he sulked in, looking worriedly for my reaction to him. My mouth fell open. He was dressed in skinny, skater jeans. White. His shirt was a flannel, blue and b;ack. It was buttened up, and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His hair was…wow. It was completely straightened, and hung delicately in his eyes, yet it still had that gorgeous windswept look.

"Well, uh, whadda ya think?" he asked, eyes only for me. I didn't say anything, I just ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and planted my lips on his. He responded back willingly.

"I love it." I whispered.

He grinned crookedly.

After that, I showed them my guitar hero skills, beat Emmett, and then laughed as Rose showed us her rapping Em taught her. Alice was last. Edward taught her to play guitar. Suddenly my phone rang. I put it on speaker.

(Bella, **Renée**)

Mom?

**Hey baby! How are ya?**

Good…? You? Dad?

**We're good. So I had an idea. We're in Rome, and I know you wanna see paris. So we're going to mail you guys, all six, tickets and money to go to paris in a few days. Then Carlisle, Daddy, Esme and I will meet up with you guys in a few days. How's that sound?**

Oh my god! Seriously? Yes! Thanks!

**The tickets and stuff should arrive tomorrow. I had a feeling you'd say yes. **

Thanks mom. Love you.

**Love you. Bye.**

(end of convo.)

Alice screamed. "I'll start packing. Mall trip immediately!"

I actually agreed happily this time.

At the mall, we decided to split. I took Jasper to buy some scene clothes, Ali took Edward to buy more skater clothes, and Rose took Emmett to buy some regular clothes. When we were done, we headed back. Al and Jazz packed, as did the other 4 of us. The couples all split. Rose and Em into a room, Ali and Jazz into another, and Edward and I into his.

When I got out of the shower, I threw on a pair of Edwards pajama pants, and a tank top. I walked into his room, smiling. Well, Edward, goodnight. He kissed me sweetly before we laid down and fell asleep.

_The next morning. _

"the tickets are here!" Alice and I and rose exclaimed. "Paris, here we come!"


End file.
